


Tears of Joy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [96]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed thought he'd seen it all.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Joy

You’ve been through so many things in your life; watched your mom die of a disease; nearly bled to death when you lost your arm and leg; got automail; joined the military way too young. You’ve seen the results of madness in various forms, and realize that you have some of that lurking inside you, too, though you would be more likely to label it ‘devotion’ or ‘dedication’, even though you (secretly) know the truth. You’ve seen monsters – and fought some of them – you’ve faced monsters with human faces, you’ve seen the best and worst that mankind could throw at you. 

But now, holding your firstborn son in your arms, staring down into his red, squishy face, watching his tiny fists wave in the air and listening in awe to the faint, squeaky sounds of rage coming out of his little bitty mouth – 

“Ed,” Winry asks, husky, exhausted, still able to tease, “are you crying?”

You let her wipe her thumb over your face as you whisper, “Tears of joy, just like we promised.”


End file.
